Hand in Hand
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de Canute] C'est mal, mais Thor ne peut pas s'en empêcher. [Thorki]


**Fic** : Hand in Hand (/s/8674715/1/Hand-in-Hand)

 **Auteur** : Canute (/u/3986052/Canute)

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **NdT** : Je n'ai malheureusement pas reçu de réponse à ma demande d'autorisation de traduction, mais je la poste tout de même, vu que l'auteur semble être portée disparue depuis près de trois ans ;)

C'est donc un petit Thorki que j'ai traduit il y a très longtemps, mais que j'aime toujours autant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^

* * *

 **Hand in Hand**

 **.**

« Quel est son nom, père ? » demande Thor. Il jette un coup d'œil dans le berceau, curieux de voir le petit paquet qu'est son nouveau frère.

« Loki, répond son père avec une main lourde sur l'épaule de son fils. Il s'appelle Loki. »

Derrière eux, Frigg les regarde dans un silence pesant.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Loki », dit Thor en articulant chaque mot comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le bébé puisse déjà le comprendre. Il se rapproche et tapote légèrement la petite main ; Loki attrape son doigt avant qu'il ne puisse le retirer.

Loki lui gazouille quelque chose et Thor fait un grand sourire. « Bon bébé », roucoule-t-il, suscitant un gloussement réjoui de Loki.

Sa prise sur le doigt de Thor lui parait juste.

* * *

Main dans la main : c'est ainsi qu'ils avancent.

Thor tient fermement la main de son petit frère alors que Loki, qui a quatre ans de moins de lui et qui apprend tout juste à faire ses premiers pas, se dresse sur ses pieds. Il chancelle, vacille, manque de tomber, mais Thor est là pour le stabiliser. C'est Thor qui lui serre la main pour le rassurer et qui lui dit, avec un doux sourire, « Tout va bien. Je te tiens. »

Il a six ans et Loki en a deux.

« Non », râle Loki. Il retire sa main de l'étreinte de son frère, mais perd aussitôt l'équilibre, et Thor doit rattraper sa main avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

« Laisse-moi t'aider, Loki », dit Thor, amusé, à l'enfant.

« Non », répète Loki avec obstination – c'est le seul mot qu'il connaît, en fait.

Thor secoue la tête. « Tu vas tomber et te faire mal, et après Père et Mère seront en colère contre moi.

— Non ! »

Mais Thor ne le lâche toujours pas et Loki se met à bouder. Puis il parvient à faire plus de trois pas consécutifs sans tomber. Le garçon lève aussitôt la tête pour sourire à Thor, mais sa fierté se transforme en culpabilité alors qu'il semble se rappeler quelque chose. Il s'agrippe au bras de Thor et marmonne quelque chose qui semble être une excuse.

« Tu es pardonné », dit Thor, parce qu'il ne peut jamais être en colère contre son frère. Il sent Loki presser un bisou enfantin, avec la bouche ouverte, sur son coude, et oui, tout est pardonné.

* * *

Ils sont pratiquement collés par les hanches, sinon par les mains. Personne ne remet ça en question – ils semblent plutôt tous attendris par la façon dont le frère aîné prend soin du plus jeune. Ils sont près l'un de l'autre, et se touchent toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre, que ce soient leurs côtes qui se frottent ou leurs mains qui s'entremêlent vaguement.

Ils vagabondent ainsi dans les salles du château. Loki est toujours presque traîné derrière, à quelques pas de distance, car il n'est pas aussi capable que son frère ; mais Thor s'assure toujours de lui tenir fermement la main. « Comme ça, on ne se perdra pas l'un l'autre », lui dit un jour Thor, et Loki respecte cette philosophie.

Ils partagent le même lit, et Thor a douze ans et Loki huit quand l'aîné a un cauchemar. Loki est réveillé en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, et il s'assied en frottant ses yeux avec colère. Il se tourne pour réprimander son frère mais il perçoit l'expression de Thor à la lumière de la lune. « Non », pense-t-il entendre murmurer Thor, puis un bras se pose sur lui sans précaution, manquant de frapper Loki au visage.

« Thor ! » murmure Loki avec insistance, et il secoue l'épaule de son grand frère jusqu'à que ses paupières papillonnent et s'ouvrent, et que des yeux bleus et brillants le fixent.

« Quoi ? » marmonne Thor, l'esprit encore confus et endormi.

Loki souffle, et lui dit ce qui s'est passé, comment il se débattait et parlait dans son sommeil, et quelle genre de rêve absurde faisait-il ?

« Des monstres », dit Thor d'un air grave, puis il utilise sa main tendue pour inciter Loki à retourner sous les couvertures. « Rendors-toi, Loki.

— Mère dit que les monstres n'existent pas », proteste Loki, mais Thor s'est déjà rendormi, pressé contre lui. Loki reste allongé, éveillé, pendant quelques minutes, en se contentant d'observer son frère et de se demander comment il peut retrouver le sommeil si vite après un cauchemar. Finalement, il se rendort lui aussi, un bras protecteur enroulé autour de son grand frère, pour qu'aucun monstre n'ose s'en prendre à Thor.

* * *

Loki a dix ans quand les premières étincelles de magie s'échappent de ses doigts, et Thor, étendu sur leur lit, a quatorze ans. Il le regarde avec un mélange de fierté et de jalousie. « Comment tu fais ça ? » s'enquiert-il en agitant les doigts comme s'il espérait que les mêmes étincelles s'y mettent à crépiter.

« Je ne sais pas. » Loki fixe sa propre main avec émerveillement.

« Bien sûr que tu le sais, tu l'as fait. »

Mais Loki ne peut que secouer la tête.

Alors Thor le prend par la main, le plaque sur le lit, et refuse de bouger avant qu'il ne promette d'essayer, au moins.

Et il essaie (après qu'il ait fini par pousser Thor et lui dire qu'il pèse autant qu'un bilgesnipe), mais Thor ne peut tout simplement pas le faire. « Bizarre, » dit Thor, la voix déçue ; et il finit par baisser la main.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de magie, de toute façon, dit Loki en haussant les épaules. Tu es déjà si fort. »

Cela conforte l'ego de Thor, et c'est suffisant pour l'apaiser pour l'instant. « Je peux te regarder faire, alors ? »

Loki s'assied sur le lit et s'installe entre les jambes de Thor, le dos pressé contre le torse de son frère, et appelle sa magie. Elle ne vient pas sous forme d'étincelles, cette fois, mais sous celle de vrilles de fumées, et quand Thor prend la main de Loki, elles s'enroulent autour de leurs poignets comme pour les maintenir ensemble.

* * *

Lorsque Loki atteint l'âge de douze ans, leurs parents décident qu'ils sont vraiment trop vieux pour continuer à dormir dans le même lit. Loki et Thor protestent, mais leurs parents ont pris leur décision et la semaine suivante, une nouvelle chambre est meublée pour Loki.

« Tu viendras quand même me voir? » murmure Thor d'une voix de conspirateur, avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Il parle comme s'ils changeaient de Royaume et non de chambre.

Loki l'enlace fermement, et c'est une réponse suffisante.

Si quiconque remarque que le plus jeune des princes se faufile hors de sa propre chambre pour aller dans celle de son frère, personne ne dit rien

* * *

Maintenant, Thor s'aperçoit que les gens commencent à les fixer étrangement quand il tient la main de son frère. Alors, ils ne le font que lorsqu'ils sont seuls.

Mais Thor a des amis, et il se retrouve à être de plus en plus souvent avec eux. Il dit à Loki de venir, mais son frère refuse. Il préfère se cacher dans la bibliothèque, pour en apprendre plus sur la magie.

Ils commencent à s'éloigner, et même si Thor sait qu'il ne devrait pas en être surpris, un sentiment de déception pèse toute de même dans son ventre. Que Loki continue de s'introduire dans sa chambre (même si c'est maintenant rare) et de passer la nuit avec lui le rassure quelque peu.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu toujours aussi fort lorsque nous dormons, mon frère ? dit Thor un matin.

— Un jour, tu as dit que tu rêvais de monstres.

— Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'ils sont réels !

— Les _Jötuns_ sont réels.

— Ils sont dans un autre Royaume.

— Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. » Loki lui tourne le dos, et Thor ne peut pas deviner les pensées de son frère. « Je te tiens fort parce que si l'un d'entre eux essayait de d'emmener, il devrait me prendre moi aussi.

— Mais nous serions tous les deux enlevés !

— Non. » Loki secoue la tête. « Il changerait d'avis en me voyant. »

C'est une chose assez déconcertante à entendre. « Pourquoi ? » le presse Thor.

Loki s'agite. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui m'apprécient, » dit-il, et il s'en va sans ajouter un mot.

Thor a dix-sept ans et Loki en a treize. C'est un sentiment horrible, de savoir que son frère pense de telles choses.

* * *

Alors Thor lui dit une nuit : « On s'en fiche de ce que les autres pensent. Je sais que tu es intelligent, spirituel, astucieux et bien plus doué que tous les autres, et que tu es… » le dernier mot s'échappe sans qu'il le veuille « … parfait. »

Loki le regarde fixement, coincé entre son frère et les draps. Ils sont très proches, et il est très tentant de simplement se pencher et faire disparaitre la distance qui les sépare…

« Es-tu ivre ? » accuse-t-il.

Thor a dix-huit ans et il peut boire de l'hydromel s'il le veut.

« Non, » dit Thor, et il se penche et enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Loki.

Non, s'il était soûl, il aurait déjà fait quelque chose de très soudain, très irrationnel et très _mal_ à son précieux petit frère.

(Oh, dieux, son _frère_ …)

* * *

Thor a vingt ans lors de sa première chasse. Alors qu'il tient son trophée pour le montrer à tout Asgard, il cherche du regard Loki, mais il ne peut trouver son frère.

* * *

Thor a vingt et un ans quand il couche pour la première fois avec une jeune fille.

Ce n'est pas aussi bien qu'ont tendance à le dire les guerriers. (Peut-être, pense Thor, parce ce n'est qu'une _fille_ , pas Loki.)

* * *

Il s'imagine pouvoir prendre Loki dans ses bras et l'embrasser à perdre haleine, faire courir ses doigts dans ses mèches de cheveux noirs qui semblent si douces, caresser sa joue, poser ses mains sur sa taille fine, et lui dire encore et encore combien il est précieux et aimé – et parfois il ose imaginer combien Loki serait beau, devant l'autel avec lui.

Et parfois, il s'imagine simplement prendre, _revendiquer_ son frère, le maintenir sous lui contre les draps – parfois contre un mur, parfois sur une table – et regarder ses yeux verts émeraude se brouiller sous le plaisir. Il continuerait et se délecterait de chaque gémissement et de chaque murmure, puis il regarderait Loki s'abandonner et jouir sous lui. C'est obscène, il le sait, ces rêves qu'il a de baiser violemment son frère et de répandre sa semence profondément en lui, jusqu'à ce que Loki soit à lui et à lui seul.

C'est mal, et Thor ne peut s'en empêcher.

Il essaie de rester loin de ses amis, en espérant que cela puisse ramener Loki près de lui, mais c'est un plan téméraire et il ne fonctionne pas. Il parcourt les salles seul. Parfois, il serre le poing, la sensation fantôme d'une main s'attardant dans ses pensées.

* * *

Le jour de son vingt-deuxième anniversaire, Thor finit par céder. Il quitte la fête que ses parents ont organisée pour lui – trop bondée, trop bruyante, trop de monde et _pas de Loki._ A la place, il se dirige vers la chambre de son frère.

« De quoi as-tu besoin, mon frère ? » demande calmement Loki, sans même se détourner de son bureau lorsqu'il entend Thor entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » supplie presque Thor, et en deux pas il est aux côtés de Loki, il l'embrasse et le soulagement éclot dans sa poitrine, irrésistible et doux.

Les mains de Loki montent jusqu'à son torse, et, au moment où Thor pense qu'il va le repousser, son cadet agrippe sa tunique et l'attire vers lui.

Le soulagement est immense mais le désir l'est encore plus. Thor soulève facilement Loki et l'allonge sur le lit. Loki est docile et enthousiaste sous lui ; Thor ne peut s'arrêter de le toucher, ses mains errant sur le corps souple qu'il désire si ardemment depuis des années.

C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu, et même plus.

* * *

Main dans la main : c'est ainsi qu'ils dorment.

Thor est le premier à se réveiller, mais il ne peut envisager de réveiller Loki. Il s'émerveille devant la façon dont ils s'accordent parfaitement, dont ils semblent avoir été façonnés l'un pour l'autre.

« Tu me tiens encore la main », murmure Loki en se réveillant doucement.

C'est une matinée belle et ensoleillée.

Thor sourit et lui serre la main d'une manière rassurante. « Je ne crois pas la lâcher un jour. »

* * *

Fin


End file.
